My Understandings
by sleeplessthoughts
Summary: I never liked people, but he changed that about me, albeit only a little. Drabble. Pairing: Kyouya & OC
1. Chapter One: Definition

** Loner **_(n.) _A person who prefers not to associate with others.

We all know at least one "loner." They are the quiet ones who sit alone as well as away from those surrounding them. They are ostracized by their peers for their peculiar distaste of interaction. Though I define them for the simple purpose of questioning the ones who ostracize them. Are those loners really so bad?

Keeping out of trouble, out of the drama that seems to surround teenagers. They do what needs to be done in silence and go about their lives. They do not bother those around them, if anything they are invisible to them. A fly on the wall surrounded by a sea of faces to busy to care.

As far as I can remember I have never been a socialite. I preferred books to the incessant chattering of my peers. I was labeled a loner and pushed aside for another more willing subject to take my place. Yet, that was fine with me; who need those who only cared about themselves?


	2. Chapter Two: Musings

I had spent years residing in the rolling green terrain of the Italian countryside I missed the smell of the sweet country air, the hustle and bustle of the cities when I ventured to them, and the rich art culture that enveloped the entire country. From the suburban area to the chaos in the cities, Japan simply did not feel like home to me.

I had become a stranger to my homeland and accustomed to the homely feel of a foreign country where I did not belong.

Though my restless case of homesickness was the least of my woes. I was a new student at the prestigious school for the rich called Ouran, but it was a place where no one knew it was best just to leave me alone. They poked and pried, whispers followed me down the hallway and I was plagued with a vague understanding that even in the different classes their are the top dogs.

The Host club, a group of boys who entertained the girls after school, seemed to be the ruling force of supreme popularity in the school. Where they went people followed. What they did people talked about. Girls stalked their heels like lost puppies while boys glowered or tried to imitate them.

They were extraordinarily odd and I for one had no time to bother with them. My apathy towards the Host club seemed more shocking then my aversion to social interaction to the student body at this very stuffy school.

I was alone, homesick, and surrounded by those who cared only of money and social standing. So, as I lay on my bed, sleepless once again I could not help but dwell in the lowly chambers of my mind. I was unmistakably miserable here.


	3. Chapter Three: Acquaintance

"Kajitani, Yuzuki at your service!" Promptly after the chipper exclamation a well manicured hand was shoved in front of my face. However, like many other times I chose to ignore any form of social interaction preferring at the moment to continue the thick volume of Japanese history I had picked up earlier from the library.

Much to my dismay this unnecessarily perky girl was persistent as she impatiently cleared her throat so many times it sounded as though she was chocking. Giving up, I sighed while closing my book and raising an eyebrow at her. Gray met green in an intense gaze before I decide to speak.

"I'm reading."

"I see that." She still held out her hand for me take which from the steely look in her eyes she was unbending in her resolve to make an acquaintance of me. My eyes narrowed in response to the pigheaded streak she possessed, alas I opted to observe her while staying silent once again.

She was tall for a girl with a build so lean it could only be plausible to assume she was an athlete, along with the tanned nature of her skin that hinted at prolonged exposure to the sun. A short bob of mahogany hair with sun lightened streaks framed her face which had an unfortunate amount of freckles scattered across it. However it was her eyes that got me, wide emeralds filled with such unadulterated loneliness that it took me a back for a moment. The pleas in those eyes are what made my decision.

Fair against golden our hands locked onto each other as well as our eyes. "Kinjo, Satomi."


	4. Chapter Four: Lunchtime Promises

It was peaceful. I had taken to reading during lunch under the shade of a large tree on one of the secluded parts of campus. Although Yuzuki followed me where ever I went, as though I were a mother hen, during lunch she was quiet while eating and did not bother me much.

"Hey, Sato-chan?" Perhaps I spoke, or rather thought, too soon.

"I'm reading." I asserted trying to end the unwanted conversation before it even began. Was it so much to ask that I be left alone when I had a book in hand?

"You're _always_ reading."

I ignored her jab and continued furthering my knowledge of the anthropology of languages but at the same time trying to appease her bothersome need of conversation. "Hurry up with your point."

"You know about the Host Club right?" She seemed to have argued with herself internally before a few moments later letting the question slip out. This was a very curious matter as she never struggled before to get her words out. No, to my unfortunate demise, Yuzuki was a chatter bug who would talk herself to death if you let her.

"Yes." I was wary of this new trait of hers, what exactly was she wanting to get at? Or maybe I was being over zealous in my natural distrust of others.

"Promise you won't become one of their "guests"."

"Is that all you wanted?" I tried to pass of my wary, perturbed state of mind for the quiet aloofness I always carried about me. What was the point of this? However I could tell already I would get no further answers as she fervently nodded at me.

"Fine, I promise. Would you like me to pinky swear with you or can I return to my reading now?"


	5. Chapter Five: Encounter

After school was the only quiet solace I had these days as Yuzuki, who I had rightfully assumed an athlete, took leave from my side to go to swim practice. Whether she actually had swim practice everyday or she was merely trying to overcompensate for her low social standing was none of my business. I seemed to be the only one at this school who grasped the concept of privacy.

So I was strolling down the abandoned halls while reading over the end of a biography of a wartime hero I had quickly picked up this morning on my way to class. I liked to leave campus as soon as classes were out but as I was nearly done with my book I thought I might finish and get a new one before heading home. I had read all the books in my personal library so there was no need to reread them.

As I turned to the last page however I found myself colliding with another body and being knocked over onto the ground. A task not entirely hard at all as I was of average height but incredibly scrawny and light.

"Sorry" I looked up slightly in confusion, somehow in my reading I had tuned out the commotion of a large groups conversation and now... I was left staring back at a surprised Host club. I had run into one of the ginger twins who was now looking at me after apologizing. However my attention had been caught by their ring leader, Tamaki a boy in my class, who was making wild gestures while whispering to another smaller boy.

He was probably telling him a rumor about me, like I ate the hearts of children, which honestly was entirely common. If you were going to talk about me you might as well come up with original material.

In silence I got back to my feet while grabbing my bag and my book, turning it to the final page, and began reading again. I breezed past the twins and began to make my way to the first library leaving behind a very bewildered Host club.


	6. Chapter Six: Disturbance

Each morning I stick to the exact same routine and I have grown accustomed to it. I do not like when it is disturbed. I do not like the balance to be offset.

I wake up before the sun has risen. I bathe and dry my hair before pulling it up and out of the way. I dress, brush my teeth.I grab my bag and head downstairs to grab an apple from the fruit bowl. I scrawl a note to my brother and put it inside his bag before heading out the door.

When I arrive at school, I walk through the crowds of people towards the first library. I return the book I have borrowed and pick up another. Then I walk to class while everyone lingers in the halls. I sit in my seat and read, then eventually the teacher walks in greets me to which I do not respond. The students come in later and the day begins to blur because Yuzuki makes any further routine useless.

But today is different. I pick up my new book, today a work of classic fiction called The Lord of the Flies, the librarian spares me any small talk. I walk out into the hall and head to class only to be stopped. The smaller boy that Tamaki had been fearfully whispering to the other day, called my name.

Speaking of which, Tamaki looked at him, horror struck. Obviously he believed I ate the hearts of children.

"Kinjo-senpai!"

Bewildered and irritated I turned on my heel and walked away. I continued my routine, although delayed, and now in such a notoriously foul mood that Yuzuki left me alone fore the majority of the day.


	7. Chapter Seven: Bewildered

"Alright this foul mood you've been in has lasted long enough! What in the world could have you this bothered?!"

I supposed this was an appropriate response because the bitter mood I had been in lasted a full week as the boy, whose name I learned was Haruhi, had been nearly as persistent to make an acquaintance of me as Yuzuki had. As for the rest of the host club, they were constantly watching me after Haruhi's first attempt to speak with me. The weight of their eyes bore heavy on my shoulders.

"That blasted host club you loathe. The one has been trying to befriend me and the others have been stalking me. It is immensely irritating and has begun to infuriate me." I had little clue as to why I was telling Yuzuki this but I paid my willingness to confide in her no mind.

"WHAT?!" She nearly fell out of her chair but it seemed my statement set something in her a flame. With eyes blazing she stood and began racing off and I, bewildered, followed closely behind her.


End file.
